


Mr.Ocean

by lokywang



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Original Fiction, Summer Camp, Summer Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: 作家Pipa和他的夏日男孩





	1. Chapter 1

海浪先生  
*HDH，一个仲夏夜之梦；作家Pipa和他的夏日男孩。

在月亮落进山谷里头的时候，潮水的声音就被放大了。天开始变黑，地球的这一部分进入到夜晚的时间，浪被撕扯，接着被冲上沙滩变成泡沫一样的幻影。

每到黄昏的时候，迪巴拉就会收起他的阳伞，爬下救生员的架子，他穿着一条条纹花色的沙滩短裤，脖子上套了一个哨子。头发的颜色因为总被阳光宠爱的缘故变浅了，皮肤的颜色变深，配上他翠色的眼睛，几乎是这个海滩上受欢迎的救生员。

今天的天气看上去快要下雨，海滩上的人走得七七八八了，迪巴拉确认了已经没有人还留在水里，他就开始收拾起东西。沿着被冲刷出线条的沙滩往前走，昨晚上的篝火痕迹还在原地，人类在海里留下太多的痕迹，碎掉的木屑，半盒口香糖的包装纸，被冲到他脚下。

不远处还坐着一个人面对着大海，他看了一眼表，现在的时间已经开始退潮，海浪慢慢地往回褪去自己的牙齿，“快下雨了。“他喊道，“您不去避雨吗？”  
下雨的时候下海虽然危险，但是非常有趣味性，迪巴拉试过几次，趁着没人。海水总是温暖的，包括着他裸露在外的肌肤，像爱人的手掌。夏天的雨不冷，是抹在身上的水珠，落在他的脑袋上和海面上，这个世界只剩下他和海。

“我在等雨。”那个人朝他点头示意，他穿着白色的亚麻衬衫，浅黄色的沙滩裤，赤着脚。迪巴拉走进了一点，注意到他修建齐整的胡子，浅棕色的眼睛。泡沫般的海水亲吻着他们的脚趾。  
他像是一种小说里出现的人物，迪巴拉没来由地想，他和他在海滩上遇到过的大部分的人都不同。他不是游客，不是夏令营的学生，不是像自己那样来找乐子的年轻人。

这个夏天开始频繁地在黄昏时分下雨，落下雨的时候这个人伸出手，无所谓地让自己被淋湿，接着他转头对迪巴拉说，“雨总会下的。”微笑藏在胡子底下，眼角的笑纹出卖他。

“你不去躲雨吗？”夏天傍晚的雨是浇灭这点炎热的唯一指望，于是迪巴拉也只是耸了耸肩，他伸出手来，“我是这儿的救生员，保罗。”  
“暑假的兼职？”他们隔着雨水握住对方的手，迪巴拉吹了太多的海风，舔嘴唇的时候都是咸的。那人没让他继续回答，只是笑纹扩大到了额角，他的眼睛在水中看起来一定很漂亮。  
“每个夏天人们来了又走，觉得这里是做梦的好地方，很少有人停下来看一场雨。”

迪巴拉不知道自己为什么会陪着他一起淋雨，他没穿上衣，倒也觉得没什么关系。“这里的每个夏天都很热闹？您住这儿？”  
“我也是个过客。”那人松开手，“差点忘了，我冈萨洛，我的朋友们叫我Pipa。”  
“Pipa。”迪巴拉重复了一遍，“你的衣服都湿了。”  
“在下雨。”Pipa伸手指了指天空，他又望回大海的方向，“我等雨，就是为了被淋湿。”

像游泳一样，淋雨不过是换一种形式将自己抛入水中。沙滩上有不少螃蟹留下的孔洞，迪巴拉踢了踢脚边的沙子，他犹豫了几秒钟，接着问道，“你也是来旅行的吗？”  
“我是作家。”Pipa说，“每年我会来这里住六个月，接着回到城里，像你一样，找些乐子，或者搜寻灵感。”  
迪巴拉歪了歪脑袋，“也许我看过你的书。”  
他看到Pipa动了动一边的眉毛，这里的雨也短，“也许，那我也只能希望你能喜欢。”  
“一般是什么类型的？”

他们开始沿着海浪留下的痕迹往前漫无目的地走，迪巴拉原本为今晚安排了一次酒吧艳遇；夏天一开始，就有人给他塞带着电话号码的纸条。有过那么几个不留下姓名的爱人，抚摸过她们头发里的沙子，第二天又会成为完全的陌生人。

“大部分时候是小说，有时候会写一些传记，算不上是个成功的作家。”  
“但你住在这里，像老派爱情电影里的男主角。”  
Pipa又开始笑，也许他笑得太多，让雨停了之后的山谷里出现了太阳的光。  
“我住在这里是因为我总以为远离城市可以让我找到灵感，这里有海，有山谷，有森林，有来来去去的青春。”他看了一眼迪巴拉，“只有蹩脚的作家才认为换个环境就可以得到缪斯女神的怜惜。”

“但这里的确是个适合做梦的地方。”Pipa接着说，“在你睡前与睁开眼睛听到的声音就是海潮声，它们严格遵守月亮的引力，等到游人散尽，路灯亮起来之后，只剩你的影子和大海的呼吸。”

“你遇到了吗，我是说，你在等待的灵感。”  
“我依旧毫无头绪。”  
“你一个人住？”  
Pipa又看了他一眼，迪巴拉解释说，“不是常说作家需要安静，如果有很多人在身边，他们通常无法集中注意力。”

“有一种作家的确是这样。我不清楚我是不是属于那一种，我依旧单身。”

那种兴奋像清晨的第一缕阳光落在水面上，而他正好整个人浸在水中。海浪温柔地将他上下摇晃，闭着眼睛等待人潮到来前的时刻，关于这个世界都属于他的那一种期待和野心。

“一起吃晚餐吗？我只需要去套上我的衣服。”迪巴拉的胳膊肘碰到了Pipa的，“我也一个人。”

 

如果将梦做为一个隐喻，迪巴拉很难形容睁开眼睛看到粉红色云朵时候的心情。  
也不是没有过幻想，等到那一杯杯的白葡萄酒灌下肚子，桌上的生蚝只剩下壳，那个晚上的灯光下，Pipa就是他想要追逐的一个影子。

很容易就可以用风趣幽默和Pipa联系起来，他们一起吃的晚餐，讨论哲学。迪巴拉和他分享自己的故事，简单的人生，读到大学一帆风顺，他考虑去开一个画廊，因为他读的艺术史。但是他坦诚，“我做救生员就是为了多认识些漂亮姑娘。”

“不必为自己的欲望感到可耻。”Pipa端起酒杯，“我们就是为此而存在的。”

“我也喜欢大海，做救生员大部分时候挺无聊的，来度假的人基本只喜欢晒太阳。但我喜欢游泳，清晨和傍晚没有人的时候我就会去海里，看着太阳的光照射在海面上，像艾瓦佐夫斯基的画。”

“大海是肌理，你沉浸在其中会忘了自己的渺小，像躺在母亲的怀中。你还年轻。”Pipa的腿在桌子底下碰了碰他的，这里的餐厅都小得令人不可置信地满足，坐在露台里就可以看到被圈在悬崖里的海湾。

“世界对年轻人来说是可以被征服的，姑娘也是，这些挑战会吸引着你往前走。所以大海是诱饵，你有没有过这样的经验，站在岸边的时候希望可以踩浪，接着希望海水可以抚慰你的大腿，你一直往前走，期待自己可以战胜海浪。”

“有时候的确会有这种感觉，在我站在冲浪板上的时候，巨浪会让我加速心跳。”

“注意点，年轻人。”Pipa喝完他杯中的最后一点酒，“海洋是我们生命开始的地方，你在其中的时候，也会被诱惑，期待重新回到母亲的羊水里，期待窒息和死亡。”

“这是你们作家的想法？”迪巴拉不信，他缓慢地移动自己的手指碰到Pipa的手掌边缘。将调情的对象换成一个长得不错的作家，倾听他的想法，傻笑一会，接着问他要不要再喝一杯。他自信这些夏日艳遇从不会让他失望。

“你是读艺术史的。”Pipa只是瞥了一眼他的行为，并没有费心移开自己的手。他很温暖，像那种七点钟落下的夕阳，迪巴拉打赌他尝起来会和大海一样，是咸的。

“你会明白看到那些美景和真正天才时想要屏息的激动。”

“我们也许可以再喝一杯，聊一聊弗拉哥纳尔。”迪巴拉邀请道，“我也想知道你对画家的看法。”

“很可惜，我对艺术涉猎不深。而现在我的脑子里有几行字需要我写下来，很遗憾无法赴约，但我听说今晚在街上的酒吧里会有乐队演出，你可以去那儿看看，说不定就会遇上属于你的维纳斯。”

“也许我已经遇到了。”迪巴拉放大了胆子，他舔了舔嘴唇，Pipa的大腿温暖如初，他想拥有它们，这就是今晚上大海的蛊惑。

“我还无意在自己的家中装上秋千架。”Pipa笑了笑，他轻轻推开迪巴拉的手，“我已经支付了晚餐的费用，你不必担心。”他加了一句，手指擦过迪巴拉的耳朵，“晚安。”

大部分在海岛上的夜晚并不会让他感到孤独，这儿总是有海潮的声响，加上一点酒精，来来去去有了比基尼晒痕的姑娘。迪巴拉是其中最受欢迎的那个，只要他想。

他会在这儿待上两个月，等到身上的皮肤都变成漂亮的古铜色，他就可以带着一夏天的故事回到学校里，讲述完一个秋天。这里的夜晚从来不会像如今一样，成为一个梦境。

世界对他来说总是太简单，简单到只要他伸手，一切都可以得到。但是如今他剩下一些无处宣泄的荷尔蒙，他在深夜里把自己裹在被子底下，Pipa留下的触感还在。那个作家自嘲自己的不如意，他说这一切都不存在任何意义，包括迪巴拉嗅着他残留的味道进行的活动。那些激素和幻想组成的隐喻，得不到的东西就是悬在他心上的针。

他会成为他的，如果他继续这么自负的话。他还有很多时间，夏天刚刚开始，而Pipa在寻求缪斯女神的帮助。

迪巴拉向大海许了个愿，六点不到的时候他就把自己泡在浪中，他开始期待黄昏的时候下雨。


	2. Chapter 2

在海滩上能看到云像是舒卷的叶子，慢慢地飘过来。  
迪巴拉做好了准备，在黄昏的时候收拾好东西，只要有雨，Pipa就会来。他不知道这种笃定来自于哪儿，也许是他惦念的那点咸。

下雨的时候沙滩上空无一人，他看了两圈，终于接受了这个事实。沙子沾了水之后黏脚，他拎着拖鞋无精打采走向通往餐厅的桥。片刻后他停了下来，木桥留有缝隙，桥底下站着一个人。

“你在这儿。”迪巴拉说，他跟着走进桥底，海滩上已经没有人了，天空渐渐暗淡，还剩下一点点的蓝，被染成墨。Pipa耸了耸肩，“你被淋湿了。”

“你说的，等雨就是为了被淋湿。”迪巴拉把鞋子扔到地上，“而我是个好学生。”  
Pipa大概笑了，他从口袋里拿了一块手帕出来，递到迪巴拉的面前，“别感冒了。”

“已经湿透了。”迪巴拉接过去了，胡乱地撸了一下头发，他的刘海太长了，已经落到了眼前的跟前，他只是顺手又捋了回去。就像他自己说的那样，他已经湿透了，而这个木桥的缝隙中时断时续地落下水滴，在沙上积成小小的一滩。

Pipa抱着胸口看着他，迪巴拉习惯这样的视线，他能揣测出那之后的含义，这是他自信的来源。  
“你在看什么？”

“我在看灵感。”Pipa说，“昨天来这儿散步之前，总觉得我的故事里少了一个合适的人出现。”

“怎么样的人？”迪巴拉从来没有什么时候比现在更安心，这是狩猎者的本能，足以扫清昨晚上高潮后的沮丧。

“一个年轻男孩，他必须要长得英俊，迷人，无情。”Pipa靠在桥的柱子上，他的一半脸藏在阴影中，“这里总是有很多这样的人出现。但是他又必须有所不同，他还要天真，脆弱，带着本能。”

迪巴拉觉得自己手心在冒汗，首当其冲的是裤子粘糊糊地贴在腿上，而这里没有风。今天Pipa躲过了这场暴雨，他干燥完好地站在那儿，看着迪巴拉别扭地四下张望。

“裤子贴着腿，不舒服。”他这么解释道，一边开始解开沙滩裤上的抽绳，没一会功夫就已经脱得干干净净，除了身上还留着的水滴。

Pipa没有动，他大概看了看他的身体，大约没有。迪巴拉并不在乎，他从来想要的都只是结果。“你找到你的灵感了吗。”他朝着Pipa靠近，脑袋挨着他的肩膀，他仰着脑袋近距离看到了他的眼睛。

“我找到了，而现在我要阻止他试图做的傻事。”

“游泳去吗？”迪巴拉突然笑地露出牙齿，“下雨也没关系，我是救生员。”

天空里的最后一片乌云被撕裂了，洒下的光落在海滩上。雨势开始变小，最后淅淅沥沥地只剩下一点儿像清晨草叶上的露珠。Pipa被拉到海里，他们在一个浪打过来的时候被卷入水中。再一次冒头出来撇掉脸上的水的时候，迪巴拉已经游到了远处。

这里是度假区，据说以前有人被水母蛰过，后来为了安全就开始拦网。救生员违反规定带着他在下雨的时候下海，倒也没有让Pipa太生气。他往前游了一点，后悔一开始没有像保罗一样脱掉自己的裤子，现在他被拽着往后。迪巴拉在前面玩了会，接着他慢悠悠地游回来了，手搭在Pipa的肩膀上，“你的故事里有这个吗？”

他笑起来带点儿狡猾，接着被海水冲散了，他们浮沉着被浪推着往前。  
“你是指哪一部分。”

然后那个吻就来了，带着大海的咸味儿，一点点的涩。年轻男孩的手指卡在他的脖子上，淡水和海水交织，他全心全意地闭着眼睛，等待Pipa的回应。

他的小说里也许可以有这一部分，夏日傍晚狂风骤雨，直白又大胆的邀请，“来吧”年轻人不惧怕燃烧自己的灵魂中的热情，“我们会拥有快乐的夏天”。接着他们回到岸边，为身体上沾满沙子和口水，Pipa会在小说中为他留下不朽的青春与美。

短暂又快乐的夏天，Pipa的胳膊揽在他的腰上，接着用沾着盐的手掌轻轻碰了碰保罗的耳朵。海潮是信号，每一次扑向岸边的间隔是他的五次心跳。他们会拥有这样的时间的，彼此赤裸着躺在床单上，在Pipa朝着大海的露台上倾听地球和他自己的呼吸声。

他会有机会在年轻男孩的身体上完成他的诗歌，但远远不是今天。Pipa扯开了保罗的脑袋，“我们该回去了。”他说，“我的晚餐邀约就要迟到。”

 

算上来这是他们的第二次相见，也是Pipa的第二次拒绝。

但就像迪巴拉想象的那样，Pipa尝起来是咸的，他的胡子会在风干之后挂盐，还有那双眼睛。他几岁了？他的人生中遇到过这样的夏天吗，被别人从海中扛起来，那位了不起的大作家把他从水中送到陆地上，他的手掌湿乎乎的，没碰到屁股。

“那是个约会吗？”在桥下套上裤子，年轻男孩的手肘撑在沙滩上，看着Pipa慢条斯理地挽起了他全湿的袖子。

“算不上约会，我的编辑从罗马回来，他要过来看看我新书的进度。”Pipa伸出手，把迪巴拉从地上拉起来，“你呢，今夜依旧是艳遇之夜吗？”

“我昨晚就没去。”迪巴拉舔着嘴唇，他想用下巴蹭一蹭Pipa的手背，像动物标记自己的领地。这应该是他的，他幻想的，他迟到，他需要的夏日。不可能的挑战才让他充满斗志，泡上本地最火辣的作家，瞧瞧Pipa的屁股，他后悔没有在海里多抓一把。

“Good for you。”Pipa是这么说的，他用手抹了一把胡子，“我觉得我去见他之前应该要先回去换一套衣服。”

迪巴拉歪了歪脑袋，他能尝到舌尖上的那点希望，但是说不好，他的本能告诉他Pipa也未必不抱有相同的心思，太明显了，他要找的灵感就是自己。迪巴拉可以利用他们，也可以选择放弃换一些更简单的——但那不是他的性格。

他总是要得到最好的。

“我该走了。”Pipa说，“你也快点回去吧，小心着凉。”

“我明天还会见到你吗？”

“也许？”Pipa转身走的时候，只是冲他挥了挥手，他的腰线在那件湿透的衬衫下一览无遗。他傲慢自大，充满了对世界的评价，Pipa说让人类屏息的不是美景的本身，而是自然界暗示的那些不可战胜性。

像爆发的火山，跃入星星的鲸鱼，深夜里感叹无尽的冰川和覆盖不住的山火；那些是人类不能达到的可能。迪巴拉对此清楚，如今让他心里痒痒的，不是那些唾手可及的吻，也不是每时每刻都能给与的拥抱和抚慰。他想要更多的，成为他的缪斯，霸占他的床铺，性是让人最快获取权力的方式。

但不是恋爱，那是一种占有。他想要Pipa，非常想，一点两点的期待如今被无限放大。前一晚是高潮时候的名字，现在就要更近一步。

他伸出手把头发往后捋的时候是这么思考的，我会在你的身上结束这个夏天。

接着又是无穷的时间，从清晨到夜晚，第二天Pipa没有出现，第三天也是。  
他游了泳，按时吃晚餐，和漂亮姑娘调情，在第四个晚上的时候，迪巴拉收拾完东西，看到Pipa不远不近地走来。

“晚上有安排吗？”

“他们约我去喝酒。”他从架子上的最后两格跳到沙滩上，“怎么了？”

“我的编辑监督了我一天，前两天他走了，我重新改了大纲，今天有空，想请你吃晚餐。”

“你不怕我今晚有约会吗？”

“我无意惊扰你的夜晚。”Pipa绅士地说，“如果你有约那我就会回到自己的阳台上，解决掉我准备了一个下午的烤羊排。”

“你做了晚餐。”迪巴拉挑了挑眉毛，这几天都没有下雨，好像风暴已经不再垂青这里的海岸。他当然想过如果Pipa没有出现。如果他没有出现，这些欲望也有别的方式发泄，禁欲可不是他夏天选择来这里生活的理由。

但是如果他出现……迪巴拉没有理由放过他想要的目标。  
“是的，我准备了一瓶好酒，我的露台上可以看到海，如果你不介意的话。”

“那这算是一个约会吗？”

Pipa歪了歪脑袋，他不是那种纯粹意义上漂亮的男性，他有个和他的外号相符合的鼻子，嘴唇藏在他的胡子底下，他英俊得令人发慌。他与迪巴拉聊过那些时间的本质，那些被遗忘的理论，逝去的海湾中成千上万的海豚；他几乎是用另一种方式在和他调情，但偏偏对欲望视而不见。

“如果你希望它是的话。”Pipa不可置否，他微微侧身，看着小保罗犹豫了几秒钟，那几秒里他把阳伞扔到地上，接着背起他的包，“走吧。”

那就是他攻略开始的第一步了，两人的晚餐，坐在他家里的露台上。作家的屋子里有好多奇形怪状的收藏。墙上挂着的波斯地毯，老旧的钟，能想象吗，他现在甚至在用一台古董黑胶机放着爵士乐。这是另一边的酒吧里完全不同的光景，迪巴拉把手放在酒杯上。前几天后背的晒伤到现在还没好全，痛完之后开始发痒，他的脚趾踩着Pipa的脚趾，一边假装什么都没发生过，看着桌上的冷餐和小羊排。

Pipa不是出色的厨子，但食物不是重点，迪巴拉心不在焉地用手指玩一小块面包。

“你是学艺术史的，你也可以告诉我美杜莎那满脑袋的蛇发，除了神话故事外还有什么别的隐喻。关于美，我们有太多无法解释，但不妨碍我们觉得跨越物种的塞壬会诱惑人类水手迈向死亡，也不否认也许我们人类的审美和爱一样，是一种全身心投入的大型情感反馈。”

“那是你的新作品主题吗？”迪巴拉问，他终于放过了面包，把手搁在桌上，于是他们挨得很近，脸贴着脸，“也许爱没法解释，就和我们没法说明为什么是这颗彗星恰好路过地球。也许一切都有过安排，只是人类无法解释。”

“我也听过另一种说法。”Pipa的手指温暖地搁在他的脸颊边，这近乎温柔了，“爱并非没有解释，因为某个时间的曲率折叠，造就我们的相遇。”

“你想睡我吗。”迪巴拉突然打断他，“我不会拒绝。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉

Pipa笑的时候，也没有把自己的手指松开。

“我年轻的时候他们叫我Pipita，那时候我还没有留胡子。”他的手指慢慢地移到保罗的嘴唇上， 年轻人的上唇薄一些，下唇总爱嘟着，像是随时随刻都有一千句的欲言又止。

“我比你现在还要小一些，遇到了我的第一个情人。”  
“想着他干嘛，他又不在这儿。”迪巴拉微微张开唇，含住了他的拇指，他的舌头湿润又温暖，包裹着他的拇指。这让他说话的时刻也带着一点点的粘稠和迷人，“还是……你想让我嫉妒。”

“我说过无意在家中装上秋千架。”

“骗子。”迪巴拉咬着他的拇指，空着的手掌已经滑到了他的大腿上，再往前一点，就能碰到他的阴茎，他说话的时候含含糊糊，从空着的拇指间隙里留下口水，“你想我跪下来含着你吗？还是别的，我能操你。”

“听上去是个诱人的选项。”Pipa抽回了自己的手指，那上面覆盖满保罗的口水，现在他放进自己的嘴唇里品尝，“我邀请你来并不是为了做这个事，我期待了些别的，我们可以聊聊你喜欢的画家，聊聊时间，你和我说过的那些梦想。”

“不是现在。”迪巴拉扯着Pipa的裤子拉链，“你哪里来的那么多废话。”  
他着急的时候瞳孔会变色，从原本的翠一点点染上了雨的深，他的手指绕过Pipa的拉链精准地摁住了他软绵绵的分身，一边挑着眉说，“手？口？还是你比较青睐我的屁股？”

Pipa的为难大约不是装出来的，他的手正企图扯开迪巴拉的手指，现在它们死死地和他的命根子黏在了一起，温暖又粗糙地磨蹭着他。况且他还这么年轻漂亮，但那不是资本。Pipa从他身上看到的是另一种可能，那种可能足以让他丧失理智，成为俘虏，为他写下的诗篇中全都铺满乞力马扎罗的雪。

“你会后悔。”  
“闭嘴吧。”

他们滚到那张地毯上的时候，迪巴拉没想到会把彼此的牙齿嗑到一起，Pipa的裤子卡在大腿处，他都没费心全都扯掉，只是趴在他的胯部，拉掉他的内裤，手口并用地拿自己的舌头温暖他，一直满意地感到那些血脉和心跳在他的牙齿下勃起，Pipa不满意他的大动作，用手扯着他的脑袋往后拉。

“我说你骗人，你硬了。”  
他无赖地伸了伸舌头，整个人躺在地上，他的T恤皱了起来，那原本就不该包裹住他被夏日阳光亲吻的肌肤——所以Pipa把它们脱掉了，一并的还有他的裤子，鞋子，直到他们赤裸地互相面对。

他的手放在迪巴拉的耳朵边上，“你一直都这么勾引人？”  
“得看是谁。”保罗舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他盯着Pipa的眼睛，那里面藏了太多他不太懂的东西，他直觉那是需要他明白的部分。

这一次Pipa没有回答，他的手掌用力就将保罗往地上推，一边贴心地用另一只手掌托住他的脑袋，不让他撞到。他开始变得野蛮，粗暴，又不可思议地优雅。迪巴拉的手指没有费心推开，他让Pipa的嘴唇贴着自己的，舌头早就准备好了纠缠。他们的腹部上压着阴茎，保罗从喉咙里发出了呻吟。

Pipa捏着他的下巴，强迫他半张着嘴唇，“我全都要。”他声音很轻，但一字一句，从不让人拒绝他。“你的舌头，你的嘴唇，你的手指，你的小屁股，都会装下我的阳具和体液”

“你还可以反悔。”  
“我操，我比之前更硬了，你真辣。”迪巴拉往上顶胯，让他们两的阴茎蹭在一起，他一边伸手去捏Pipa的屁股，手指不老实地往他后面的穴口摸。Pipa的亲吻停了下来，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭保罗的，那点呼吸几乎是从一个人的肺部到另一个人的地方，“你等不及了？”

“从没那么着急过。”他老实交代，“我想操你，从第一次见面开始就想。”  
迪巴拉从没见过有人可以在欲望上来的时候依旧垂下眼睛像在思考，Pipa没有接茬，他只是单手将保罗翻了过去，拍了拍他的屁股。他的胡子顺延着他的脊椎往下，一路留下吻和齿印，用力掰开了他的屁股后，舌头就一并舔到了他穴口。

“靠。”他爽到爆粗口，“你太会舔了。”  
保罗被摁着往前动，腹部上的阴茎已经渗出了前液，摩擦着地毯让他满脑子只剩下叫出声。Pipa是个好情人，他温柔细致地给他做着前戏，也不知道从哪儿找出来的润滑剂。

“我的裤兜里。”保罗在呻吟的间隙里断断续续地说，“有套。”  
Pipa没有什么表情，他后入的时候非常缓慢，像是怕他疼。一边用手指搭在他的脖子动脉上，检查他的心跳。“快点。”保罗咬着牙说，一开始的疼过去后就好了，他能慢慢适应。从前多的基本是手活，一起蹭也有，腿交也不少见，但被进入太少。他总是操别人的那一个。

进去后Pipa没有动，他只是压在迪巴拉的背上，捏着他的下巴让他扭过脸来交换了一个吻。一个湿乎乎的，到处混满了他们的汗水和口水的吻。保罗半闭着眼睛，自己抬了抬屁股，示意他可以动起来。

他们的亲吻太多了，但是他并不是在意这个。Pipa的活儿不错，像他自己看到腰想象的一样，让他眼冒金星，最后喊得嗓子都哑了只能被喂水。他体力惊人，同样可以单手就把他托举起来，让他靠着墙，接着被扔到床上。然后他们平躺在Pipa的床单上，迪巴拉一句话都不想多说，只是躺着，听他的心跳声。

Pipa心跳五次是每次海潮拍打礁石的间隙，清清楚楚。如今他不用动弹就可以和地球一起呼吸。一边用手指缠着他胸口的胸毛玩。Pipa有一搭没一搭地拨弄着他的头发，由着他大张着双腿，那上头还留着红色指痕，看着惨兮兮。

“你一个作家，为什么那么结实。”  
“我总会在清晨和黄昏的时候跑步。”Pipa说，“而且我长得比你高。”  
“下次要换我操你。”迪巴拉赌气，扯他的胡子。  
“你喜欢的话哪一次都可以。”Pipa说，他刚才托着他的腿，满眼睛的欲望和占有，“你的毛发很少。”那儿的草丛稀疏一片，再修建一下，就会像是小电影里的男演员，说不上来的色情。他从保罗的脚趾亲吻到了他的阴茎，在最后帮他含出来的时候，迪巴拉还恨恨地烦他抓着这点不放。

“我喜欢。”  
“你之前还说你不想睡我，骗子。”  
“一个成功的作家总是骗人，但他必须自我相信。”Pipa让他换了一个躺的姿势，高潮过后的虚无让人满脑子的胡思乱想，但又懒得连手指都不动。

“那你说的那些话都是假的吗。”  
“对你说的话每一句都是真。”Pipa说，“我怕你会后悔，所以不会动手。”  
“可是你还是做了。”迪巴拉的眼睛亮晶晶，“还有我们这不是恋爱，对吧，你千万别搞错了。”  
“我只是在感谢缪斯女神的垂青。”他轻轻抹掉迪巴拉唇边干掉液体的痕迹，“你想要短暂又炽热，这足以温暖我。”

“什么？”  
“没什么。”Pipa亲吻他的嘴角，只要这一刻停驻，那就是永恒。


	4. 皮格马利翁

吃早餐的时候迪巴拉赖床，他磨磨蹭蹭地走到厨房的时候，Pipa已经把煎蛋和吐司都端到了桌子上。从前的夜晚从来没有一起吃早饭的选项，迪巴拉挠了挠脑袋，他的左脚趾蹭了蹭右脚趾，犹豫了不到一秒钟，就用手指捏起培根往嘴里塞。

“要橙汁还是麦片？”  
Pipa没发现他的扭捏异样，或者他直接无视了，只是拿着牛奶问他。  
他早上洗了澡，收拾了屋子，迪巴拉终于注意到了他靠着露台的书桌上摆放着的电脑，“麦片。”他说，一边从Pipa的手里接过牛奶盒子。真奇怪，在他们手指碰到手指的时候，这个感觉依旧没有消散。

迪巴拉对自己清楚，对伴侣的新鲜感通常会持续一个礼拜，如果纯过夜，三个小时就足够让他觉得乏味。但是遇到Pipa后他一直在打破常规，勺子漫不经心地舀着麦片，Pipa在往吐司上涂很多很多的黄油。这个场景让他神游了一会，好像踏入了一个不属于自己的世界。

他的世界里那总是有很多噪音，和厨房里煮的马黛茶的开水。这里的潮水和黄油抹在面包片上的声响让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，即使不说话也不会尴尬。迪巴拉玩着勺子，动作一大就往Pipa的脸上溅牛奶，他一个人在那嗤嗤笑，一边舔着舌头看着他。

“没玩够？”Pipa挑了挑眉，有人说过他穿圆领T恤就是犯规吗，迪巴拉觉得这个真理应该往世界普及。他的脚已经不耐烦地搁到了Pipa的大腿上，一边咬着勺子，“我那是不小心。”

“你几点要去上班。”  
“合同上写的我九点到就行。”  
“现在八点十五。”Pipa放下面包，他拿起餐巾擦了擦脸，一边慢条斯理地说，“从这里走去沙滩大概五分钟。”  
“所以？”

Pipa的手穿过他的腋下，几乎把他从桌上抱了起来，然后他被抵在墙上，“我们可以干点让你好好吃饭的事。”他总说喜欢保罗的眼睛，现在的双腿就抵在他的胯上，只要一用力，就会让保罗从喉咙里发出呻吟。

“你在害怕什么？”  
迪巴拉的手搭在他的肩膀上，他眨巴着眼，沉溺快感，不想回答。

“我一直在这里。”Pipa保证说，“你有我家地址了，如果你还想再来找我。”他的手加快速度，让保罗伸着脑袋咬住他的脖子，“我会一直在这里。”

海风被夹在心脏和脚步中间，层层叠叠出一个影子，他们到底没能好好吃完早餐，迪巴拉在那之后的五分钟内沉默地收拾完自己，然后他连再见都没说，直接走了。

而海还是那个海，天空上挂着的太阳也不会让人抑郁，只除了他头重脚轻，好像有人在他的心底留下了种子。岛上有山，他从来没有去过，听说那儿被开辟出了一块地，为了招待游客种了很多玫瑰。迪巴拉含着他的哨子，没精打采坐在椅子上。

太阳伞很不遮阳，过了中午之后就开始暴晒，他后背的晒伤昨晚被亲吻过，好像能够止痒。现在皮肤上又开始泛起了新的红色。沙滩上躺着他从前最感兴趣的漂亮姑娘，一群群地路过他的高椅子，招呼他下来。

迪巴拉懒洋洋地瞅了瞅海里的人，都安静地躺在飘浮气垫上，没有什么危险。他就爬下架子，“怎么了？”  
“昨晚的派对你怎么没来，都在等你，电话也不接。”  
“我最近都没怎么看手机。”  
“骗谁呢，你刚在干嘛，昨晚倒是关机，约会去了？”她们叽叽喳喳，伸手去点他的鼻子和脖子上的吻痕，“看来是个激烈的夜晚。”

他没回答，一边靠在架子上有一搭没一搭地调情，“晚上你们去干嘛？”  
“喝酒啊，他们搞了个电音派对，晚上十点，你来吗？”  
“你们去我就去啊。”他伸手碰了碰对方的头发，换来一个手掌相碰，接着她们走了，他又默默地爬了回去。

好像做什么都打不起劲头，又不能去想Pipa，这不是得到后的空虚，也不是与期待不符的落差。这是另一种，吻痕最后都会变青，手指的触感还留在皮肤上，让他发痒。这是害怕和抗拒，永远不懂得经营亲密关系，性可以代替一切，但是不要别的。

迪巴拉捏着酒瓶靠在吧台边上，目标太多，大部分都喜欢他。换成往常他肯定会下去一起跳舞。他们的灵魂里就写着喜欢律动，但是今晚他心事重重，也不知道从哪儿来的那么多不安和紧张。包括接近黄昏时他就开始东张西望——现在他知道Pipa家在哪个山丘上了，他能认出那栋蓝色的房子。

希望他来也希望他最好别来，这样他就还是自由的。他可以捏着酒瓶亲吻他喜欢的那种类型，黑发，棕色的眼睛，身材很好。他足够搂住所有人的梦境换取所有快乐的夜晚，没有责任，没有负担，没有未来。

他用舌头品尝落在肚脐上的奶油，接着是一个接一个的吻，他们混在一起，直到他终于喝完了第五瓶酒。  
“我该走了。”他说。  
所有人都诧异，“你去哪？晚上才刚刚开始。”  
“就是因为晚上才刚刚开始。”他说，就连嘴唇上的口红印都没擦掉。

“我必须来见你。”  
Pipa打开门的时候，就看到一团糟的迪巴拉，他没有惊讶，只是打算侧身让他进来，没能成功。他被压在门框上，品尝保罗舌头上的啤酒，奶油，残留的口红，他的晚餐和焦虑。

Pipa的裤带被抽掉，两人互相拉扯对方的衣服往床上滚的时候，他甚至都没来得及摘掉自己的眼镜。

 

年轻男孩趴在他的背上，他的嘴唇含过了Pipa的手指，因为长时间的亲吻和啃咬有点肿。深夜里的作家面对大海创作的时候大概抽过烟，现在这点尼古丁成了保罗舌尖上的苦。他很难去描述这是什么感觉，被拥抱就获得完整。

从什么时候开始的，也许是第一个下雨天之前的第一眼。分享崭新感觉，是坠落入水中月亮的影子里，本应该是凉的，但海水的温暖包裹住他。Pipa是世界万籁俱静之后窜入脑海里的第一个名字。所以他来了，带着不安和期待，然后趴在作家的背上用手指涂抹他们的体液。

迪巴拉如愿以偿，他们在地毯上来了一次，前一晚的狼藉只剩下了气味，混着大海的咸和Pipa嘴唇上的烟，他眨着眼，伏在对方的胯间，Pipa奖励他的时候，会用手指挠挠他的耳朵，鼓励他继续的话就会发出压抑的呻吟。迪巴拉松开嘴唇，一线口水落在Pipa的大腿内侧，根本不在乎。

“我的屁股还在疼。”他对着窗外的月亮一起控诉，“刚去尿尿照镜子，发现都紫了。”  
Pipa耸了耸肩，他的阴茎被舔得湿漉漉的，保罗握着给他手淫。结果这一位刚刚还硬着就说尿急，喝了太多的啤酒，单脚蹦进了厕所，半天出不来，还要靠Pipa吹口哨。

“你昨晚可是很喜欢。”Pipa躺在地毯上，用胳膊垫着自己的脑袋，他看着迪巴拉撇撇嘴，手上倒是没闲着。过了一会又像是想起了什么坏主意，从裤兜里摸出一个套叼在嘴上。  
“你还没给我口过。”他想一出是一出，换回去握着自己半硬的阴茎，趴过去，把套放到Pipa的嘴唇上，“你帮我带上呗。”

他有一万种玩法，选择最亲密的那一种，操到一半就要俯下身去叼住对方的舌尖，有肌肤饥渴症，挤了很多的润滑液才慢慢地进入Pipa的身体里，大作家闷哼着扶着沙发，他被要求自己打开双臀，好让迪巴拉扶着自己操进去。

被宠坏的男孩，总觉得世界都会围绕着他转，现在心下不安却换了另一种形式来获取安全感。他想发号施令，又害怕Pipa不会搭理，现在满足了，把自己埋在对方的身体里，牙齿也镶在对方后颈的肉中——不想那些别的了，他的身体就是温柔的洋流，把世界变作船，只要撞击，就会往前晃动。

换了很多次位置，手指被口水泡得发皱，最后终于知道累了，趴在Pipa的背上，大浣熊背着小浣熊。他们都汗津津，此时深夜接近凌晨。  
“我请了假。”迪巴拉打了个哈欠，“明天我能在你这儿睡到自然醒吗？”  
“已经是今天了。”Pipa说，月亮很高很亮，透过窗户落到床上，一片狼藉的他们俩。床单堆积在他们射了好几次的阳具下，“你想要就可以。”

“你总是这么好说话吗。”懒洋洋地互相聊天，半闭着眼睛，想要睡着又舍不得，说不上来，大约总是觉得和他谈话令他胸口饱胀。“想要什么就会给。”

“你说的，要看是对谁。”  
迪巴拉弯着嘴角笑，“我今天想到了你，我觉得应该告诉你。”

“我收到了。”  
“我从派对的半路上跑出来，突然觉得我应该看看你把我写得怎么样了。”  
“自恋的小混蛋。”Pipa笑出声，“你是这么觉得的，我会把你变成一个夏日恋曲里出现的标准男主角。”  
“我就是那个男主角，你自己说的，傲慢的作家，告诉我，故事里的我有好结局吗。”  
“我还没有写到那里。”

Pipa诚实自述，“我笔下的所有人物都像存在着自己的生命，他们引导着我前进。但是我依旧感谢缪斯在那天让我遇到你。”  
“一个礼拜之前。”迪巴拉说，“下雨之前，看到你的时候我就觉得你和别人不一样。”  
“不一样？”  
“我说不上来，是一种感觉，不是你说的话，我们是感情生物，依靠情感反馈生活，老天，我很久没用上这么专业的词汇。你给我的情感反馈和其他人不一样。”

“这里的后面有一片丘陵，他们在上面种了葡萄和橄榄，说海水会给这些作物带来不同的风味。”Pipa斟酌了一下用词，“如果你明天不需要去海滩兼职，也许等你起来，我们可以去那里徒步。”

“那儿有羊吗。”迪巴拉很困了，他从早上就被无休止的想法给折磨，现在他终于放下了心里的那点惦念，躺在Pipa的背上，对方的蝴蝶骨咯着他的锁骨，他不在乎。他只想这么放松地压在他的身上，手指缠绕在一起。

“也许会有和星星一起散步的鼹鼠。”  
迪巴拉困得不行了，依旧控制不住自己的笑意，他微微侧了侧脸亲吻了Pipa的皮肤。他们闻起来是一团浆糊，汗水，体液，大海还有些别的苦杏仁味，他的屁股还是很疼。

“明天你要带我去看。”他重复了一遍，接着闭上了眼睛。  
隐约里可能听到了Pipa说完的下半段话，“不光是好结局，你会拥有一切。”迪巴拉没费心记住，他迅速地坠入梦乡，像躺在水中照着太阳。

Pipa在几分钟后，用手扶着他的腰部，轻轻地将他放到床上。年轻男孩在月光下依旧嘟着嘴唇，天真又无辜。这个夏天这么漫长，在这也有无数的乐子可以找，保罗可以去划船，去日光浴，去派对。但是最后的最后他选择了和他一起去后山散步，这将会是一趟耐人寻味的旅程。

Pipa给他盖了一层毯子，一边慢慢起来擦了擦身体，捡起掉在地上的眼镜，抱着电脑走到露台上敲下今天以来的第一行字。陪伴他的是爬上芦苇丛顶的月亮，落在地上熟透的橘子，从来没有人摘下来吃过。蝉鸣没有停歇，偶尔有几个飞虫飞过，最后又消失在夜空里。

他一整夜没有睡，等到天亮之后，打开门走了出去。回来的时候手上是从院子里新剪的一束海角茉莉，他放在保罗的枕头边上。

就像Pipa对迪巴拉坦白过那的那样，“在请神之前，我都会沐浴斋戒。”  
等到保罗睁开眼睛的时候，他就会永恒地成为他的皮格马利翁。


	5. Chapter 5

黄昏的时候他们去后山的林中散步，漫天的夕阳像燃烧的火，铺盖在树的上头。迪巴拉睡了一个上午，在阳光照射到他脸上的时候，还懒惰地用手指捂住眼睛。他含着那束茉莉，趴在枕头上，看着带着眼镜的大作家。

Pipa没在打字，早就在他醒来之前已经开始看书，手指磨蹭着诗集的脊，看着阳光下的男孩，迪巴拉醒了，眼睛在阳光下，是刚洗过的青色葡萄。他老爱撅着嘴唇，像是诗人笔下独角鲸的牙齿，一头扎进天真漩涡。

“要吃早餐吗？”  
“我不想动。”保罗说，“我就看着你。”  
Pipa放下书，迪巴拉又耍赖，他拍了拍床，要让作家躺过来。刚起来的时候嗓子还是哑的，他就用这把沙磨过Pipa的心脏。

“你在读什么？”  
“诗集。”Pipa的手指逗留在他的耳朵后面，“……我安枕在你名字上，像流经荒原的河水。”  
保罗给自己找了个舒服位置，躺在他的腿上，一边用手捏着叶子，“我喜欢这首诗，你会写诗吗。”

“我从不认为我是个诗人。”Pipa摘下了眼镜，他揉了揉眉间，迪巴拉总喜欢蹙眉，这让他眉目之间多了些急促，但现在他的神情舒展，望向背光的Pipa，伸手去抓他的胡子，“诗也是艺术的一种，我在博物馆里看贝尼尼的雕像，总会惊叹他对人类情感的细微描述，有时候我会想起几句零散的诗。”

“爱欲的象征。”Pipa描摹他的嘴唇，“不管是未眠的深夜还是无人的地方，诗歌能够抚慰我们。但是你呢，我的男孩，怎么突然闯到我的床上来。”

迪巴拉开始笑，他翻了个身，让自己半坐在Pipa的腿上，对方的胳膊可以揽住他的腰，他昨晚大声控诉Pipa害他腰肌劳损，他要躺很久很久，他要躺到海浪上去。一边用鼻子蹭Pipa的脸颊，“我想来就来了。”带着年轻人的傲慢和自负，他们总觉得这个世界是属于他们的。沙滩上的篝火，节日天边的烟花，沙发上分享的大麻，穿超短裙的权利，为疯狂买单的那点不自觉和理所当然。

“你说山上有星星。”  
“还有橄榄和葡萄。”  
“这是你种的花？”  
“再过几天院子里的第二季玫瑰也会开。”  
“你会送给我吗。”  
“只要你开口。”

迪巴拉皱了皱眉，一点都不把之前说的话当真，“作家会爱上他缪斯吗，把他变成自己的雕塑和永恒画中的微笑，在他的笔下他将是完美的情人。”

“有时候会，但有时候作家只是残忍地获取灵感。”

“我不是一个符号。”迪巴拉说，他扯着Pipa的手指放在自己的嘴唇上，他看着Pipa的眼睛，那快要溢出来的温柔。“疯狂的艺术家总觉得那些灵感会让他们永生，所以创作不朽。你也是吗，Pipa。”

黄昏的时候他们没有再提起白日里的一切，那些失控的性爱，留在脖子上的指痕和咬印。Pipa拒而不答让他恼火，这种莫名其妙的怒意让他干脆放下所有的期待，忘了之前是说提出的友谊万岁，把自己变成夏日最美味的甜品，沾满白色的酱汁，糖，香草荚。

他问作家，“那你想要的是什么？”  
品尝过自己的孤独，害怕，迷茫，不安全感，手指像指南针带他前往舒适的场所，这是之前他所有的情人不曾给他的感觉。被飘散的炎夏迷住了眼睛，以为每一次拥抱都带着沙滩上的阳光气息。

“你。”这是Pipa的答案，从舌头上通过血管过渡到心脏，他让迪巴拉失控。脑内的多巴胺分泌激素，这次没有被抑制，所以渴求的自由只是简单一个字。但在那之前的无数铺垫，在艺术史里打滚的试探，关于永夏的探讨，最后只成为吻的安慰剂。

他们在黄昏站在一望无际的葡萄架边看日落，没有明显的痕迹，只是天空逐渐变色。这里的树不高，堪堪遮阴。他们并肩站着，大海开始涨潮了，礁石被逐渐吞没。然后天慢慢地成为蓝色，迪巴拉随手摘了一颗橄榄，捏在手里玩。

他没想好，又觉得还有很长一段时间。这段时间也会变得极短，不过几十个昼夜，接着他就会离开这里。带着一身的晒痕和一个人的名字。所以迪巴拉妥协了，把之前所有的话都吞下去，他拉住了Pipa的手。

Pipa低头看了他一样，迪巴拉若无其事地耸耸肩，他们接着往前走。一路走到天都暗沉下来，等到月亮挂上树梢，等到夏令营的孩子们在沙滩上点起篝火，他们的歌声飘得很远很远。

他们绝口不提最终会到来的离别。

 

往前划，穿过那片礁石，他的船会到达一个鲜少有人涉足的溶洞，这是昨夜的赌注，Pipa和他说的，我们可以玩一场寻宝游戏。自从搬进了作家的屋子之后，迪巴拉的生活就只剩下了海滩和夜晚，之后所有的时间都荒废在Pipa的床上和院子里。

他们在黄昏的时候去山上野餐，趁着没人过来，嘴里还嚼着面包就接吻。草地上，树上，凳子上都留下过他们的痕迹。为每一句话大笑，躺在树荫底下看着阳光被叶子割裂，落在掌心成为肌肤上的星星，迪巴拉拔着草，他手边一圈被祸害完了，问Pipa，“你写到哪儿了？”

“没有多少。”Pipa诚实回答，“这个也不像画画，不然就让你脱光了坐在那儿做模特。”  
“好啊。”保罗闻言就要去扯他自己的裤袋，他一点都不害羞，时刻大方地坐在Pipa的腿上请他摸摸他。哪儿都好，从脑袋到底下，撑着手做俯卧撑，也要做一个换一个吻。

“可惜我不会画画。”Pipa拦住他迫不及待的手，“你可以放心继续打游戏了。”  
最近迪巴拉的爱好是抱着他的枕头打游戏，这里不开空调也不热，海风从窗户里呼啦啦往里头吹，带着咸涩的味道，所以他老爱舔嘴唇。然后总会腻的，就缠着Pipa给他念诗。然后又不满足于只是听了，他要Pipa写在他的身体上。

探险的故事就是这么开始的，从Pipa的手指蘸着红酒落在他脊椎上的第一秒钟，因为害怕痒而抬起小腿。那儿还有昨夜在沙滩上绊倒了留下的乌青。他晒黑了，和Pipa比起来就像是裹在毯子里小泰迪。Pipa一笔一划，从A到Z，保罗瞎猜，一会说是聂鲁达，一会又改口，说是海浪给他造成的错觉。

他大半猜不出来，全都在嫌弃痒，非要Pipa压在他的身上，扭着脑袋舔他手指上残留的酒液。从月亮出来后他们就开始喝酒，准备的晚餐只吃了冷餐的火腿和芝士，Pipa问他，“你去过这里海滩以外别的地方吗？”

“你心里？”保罗用手肘撑着脑袋，Pipa啼笑皆非地捏他的鼻子，他们有点微醺，不到醉的程度。顶多觉得今晚的月亮调高了柔和度，在肌肤上的触觉都会发热，看着对方的时候，恍惚地以为已经度过了一百次夏天。

永不终结的夏夜，只剩下风，吻，浪的呼吸和胡说的梦。糅合在一起又成了很多首十四行诗，Pipa说，“明天晚上我租了一艘船，我会在宝藏的中心等你来。”

这是他们的海盗船游戏，Pipa在天亮之前就给他留下了一张藏宝图，大半是用铅笔勾画的他藏着船的地方，航线歪歪扭扭，要穿过一片礁石，那儿的人很少，别的船吃水太深过不去，他得自己划过去。等到太阳快要上山的时候出发，带上一篮准备好的清水和面包。

哪个男孩年轻的时候没做过寻宝的梦，带上眼罩就是最威风的海盗船长，手里是钩子，底下的水手说远处有塞壬。他们歌声动人，尾鳍上覆着贝壳，水草，闪着剧毒又迷人的光。孤岛上埋着所罗门的宝藏，以前被发现了，但是海盗王留下了藏宝图，只要发现就能获归己有。

他带着篮子，穿过那片礁石，到达Pipa地图上标注的溶洞的时候，天已经完全得黑了。他远远看到海面上反射月光，而Pipa的小船上挂着一盏灯。他们就像是整片大海中相依为命的两条鱼，在一点灯下，望向永无止尽的孤独。

Pipa在第一次见到他的时候就说，大海是我们的创造者，也是我们的坟墓。他躺在船上，等着迪巴拉靠近了，只是让他一样跟着躺下来。  
“你不是说到了这里就会有宝藏吗？我们要进去那个洞吗。”  
“不用。”Pipa说，“前几年我划船出来的时候发现的这里，很少有人来，然后我就经常会在没有灵感的夜晚来这里躺着。”

他看着天空，海浪轻轻拍打着他们的船沿，像夏天与Pipa在一起的每一刻，他都从未如此拥抱过自己的恐惧与孤独。现在有人教他学会这一切，迪巴拉还对此懵懵懂懂。

“然后我发现了这里的秘密，就是我和你说的宝藏。”

再过了一分钟，迪巴拉见到了。那是漫天的萤火虫，从溶洞里飞了出来，近在咫尺的银河，将他们浸在中心。Pipa的手从另一条小船那里伸过来，他也抬起胳膊来，握住了。他们躺在缩小的宇宙里，看着旋转的星系像梦境一样包围着他们。水推着他们轻轻摇晃，迪巴拉屏住呼吸，不敢打搅这一时刻，生怕他发出的声音，就会吸引来鲸鱼越过他们的头顶。

他现在相信所罗门王的传说了，还有作家关于不朽的结语。那些落在他肌肤上的诗成了如今的鸡皮疙瘩，那些拥抱的言而未尽成了心里满涨的充实。他不眨眼睛，知道自己已经捕获住了这一生中最接近永恒的时刻。

Pipa的手温柔干燥，安抚他进入海的怀抱。

 

“学期结束我就会回来。”他保证，“很快的，这一学期只有四个月。如果你没写完小说还在这里，或者你回到了城里。你有我的电话号码，可以告诉我，我来找你。”

Pipa撑着桌子，他摘了眼镜，小说的进度不容乐观，他们的确在彼此身上花费了太多的时间。而迪巴拉的暑假要结束了，他带着一身的晒痕和齿印，拖延地收拾完了自己的行李。后面的两个礼拜他完全住在Pipa的家里。现在他的登机时间到了，不得不离开。

他再一次保证道，“我会再回来找你。”  
他又不放心地追问，“你写完了，会给我看吗？”

“我会让编辑第一时间寄一本给你。”Pipa说，他走过来抱了抱他，又在他额头上留了一个吻，“夏天快要结束了。”

迪巴拉总是搞不懂他说的隐喻，他眨着眼睛，“是啊，夏天快要结束了，你真的应该来看看我们学校的秋天，那儿总是变成一整片的黄色，像活在画里。”

“这个夏天我过的很开心。”Pipa说，“我希望你也是。”  
“那是肯定的啊。”保罗笑得眯起眼睛，“你是我最喜欢的情人。”

“你很早的时候和我说过，我们不是恋爱关系。”Pipa回答，“我一直在信守这个承诺。”  
他看到迪巴拉挑起了眉毛，“什么？”  
“夏天总会结束的。”Pipa叹了口气，他伸出手想要揉保罗的耳朵，但是迪巴拉歪了歪脑袋，那是他说的话，也是他食的言，他反悔了，又不敢和Pipa坦诚自己的心意，以为这么多天过去后，他会懂。

他重复了一遍，“夏天要结束了。”

“走吧，别回头。”

他不会回头，但他一样会后悔，昨晚留下的指印还在他的大腿内侧，那儿因为长久的舔吻，布满了青色的淤痕。他们无数次膜拜彼此的身体，在他的怀中做过无数的梦。不开口的时候也已经获悉过对方的心跳，但是夏天结束了。 

没有他形容的老旧电影里倾盆暴雨的结尾，也没有戏剧性的突然想明白往回奔去寻找真爱的戏码。他留恋过夏夜的气味，现在就像任何一个成年人会面对的故事终点，他点了点头，吻了吻对方的脸颊。

“别把我写死。”  
接着在上了飞机的那个瞬间，他删掉了存在草稿箱里十几个昼夜的信。


	6. Chapter 6

一年后。

今年的夏天他选择去冰岛，那儿的冰川还保留着冬天的痕迹。

电视上广播里都是新晋畅销书作家Pipa的访谈，那是一部关于谋杀和爱情的故事，里面的男主角和女友分手后陷入疯狂，迪巴拉落地的时候看到书店里摆满了那本书，他停下来，看着电视里的Pipa。

他没有变化，带着眼镜，像任何一个他会做梦梦到夜晚里出现的作家。他们去找过蘑菇，爬过树，为彼此的冷笑话逗得哈哈大笑。

主持人问他，这本书的灵感来自哪儿。

“是在一个岛上，像任何一个拥有出色大海的夏令营营地。海水是温暖的，就算下着雨。我在那儿遇到了一个人，他启发了我写这个故事……这个故事的开头原本就是关于我们内心的孤独和疯狂，我们祈祷有某一个时刻有人可以在自己的灵魂里登陆。”

迪巴拉翻开了书，情人在热恋的夜晚里在男主角的脊椎上写字，有时候是诗，有时候是乱涂，他重复最多的一个词，是Recuérdame*。

Pipa快要结束了他的访谈，“如果我们在某一刻全心全意地属于过某一个人，就会明白，宁愿花费到荒唐代价，也会希望他获得想要的幸福。”

不管是不是春天，秋天，冬天，是初遇，偶遇，长久陪伴。是狭路相逢，是精心策划还是夏日限定。只要拥抱过曾经获得过选中你的命运。

Pipa从来没有骗过他，他将他写成了永恒夏日中美好，天真，无辜，拥有无数爱的传奇，意外被卷入一场谋杀案中。他的孤独和脆弱同样被呈现，他得以不朽了。

\------Fin------

Recuérdame*：记住我


End file.
